Honoka Kousaka
A 16-year-old, second-year high school student and founder of µ's. She is always smiling, and her redeeming feature is her energy. She acts on impulse and always runs head-first into things once shes made up her mind. Any and all problems are overcome with her inherent optimism, making her the engine and driving force behind µ's. = Cards = Rares Above: Added on April 15, 2014. Above: Bundled with the Sore wa Bokutachi no Kiseki single. Above: Added on June 15, 2014. Above: Added on October 15, 2014. Above: Added on December 31, 2014. Above: Added on April 15, 2015. Above: Exchanged for 20 T-points accumulated on the Love Live! design T-card. Above: Bundled with the Love Live! feat. School Idol Festival vol.2 Weiss Schwarz booster boxes. Above: Added on September 15, 2015. Above: Added on December 15, 2015. Above: Added to Seal Shop on February 14, 2016. Above: Special recruitment and in Seal Shop for April Fool's 2018. Super Rares Above: Added on April 30, 2013. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Toumei na Kokoro event. Above: Bundled with the September 2013 edition of Dengeki G's Magazine. Above: Bundled with the first edition Love Live! Weiss Schwarz booster boxes. Above: Added on July 31, 2013. Above: Added on August 31, 2013. Above: Added on October 31, 2013. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Junsui Sengen! event. Above: Added on December 15, 2013. Above: Bundled with the Love Live! feat. School Idol Festival Weiss Schwarz booster boxes. Above: Bundled with the Takaramonos single. Above: Added on January 31, 2014. Above: Added on February 28, 2014. Above: Added on March 31, 2014. Above: Added on May 15, 2014. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Hatsu Event wa Taihen!? event. Above: Bundled with the Famitsu App NO.16 iPhone magazine. Above: Added on June 30, 2014. Above: Added on July 31, 2014. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Score Match Round 12 event. Above: Added on September 15, 2014. Above: Added on September 30, 2014. Above: Bundled with the Love Live! School idol diary ~Aki no Gakuensai ♪~ book. Above: Bundled with the Eien Friends single. Above: Added on October 31, 2014. Above: Added on December 31, 2014. Above: Bundled with the Love Live! vol.2 Weiss Schwarz booster boxes. Above: Added on January 31, 2015. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Sore wa Koi no Uta event. Above: Added on March 15, 2015. Above: Added on March 31, 2015. Above: Added on May 31, 2015. Above: Awarded to players who viewed Love Live! The School Idol Movie in theaters. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the SMILING! event. Above: Added on June 30, 2015. Above: Added on August 15, 2015. Above: Added on August 31, 2015. Above: Bundled with the HEART to HEART! single. Above: Added on November 15, 2015. Above: Bundled with the WAO-WAO Powerful day! single. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Medley Festival Round 9 event. Above: Added on December 15, 2015. Above: Added on December 31, 2015. Above: Added on February 15, 2016. Above: Bundled with the MOMENT RING single. Above: Added on March 31, 2016. Above: Added on April 30, 2016. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Medley Festival Round 12 event. Above: Added on June 30, 2016. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Medley Festival Round 14 event. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Challenge Festival Round 6 event. Above: Added on January 25, 2017. Above: Added on March 10, 2017. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Challenge Festival Round 9 event. Above: Added on August 10, 2017. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Medley Festival Round 18 event. Above: Added on November 10, 2017. Above: Added on December 10, 2017. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Friendly Match Round 3 event. Above: Added on May 10, 2018. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Challenge Festival Round 14 event. Above: Added on September 25, 2018. Above: Initially awarded as a prize during the Challenge Festival Round 16 event. Above: Added on December 25, 2018. Super Super Rares Above: Added on July 5, 2016. Above: Added on November 25, 2016. Above: Added on May 25, 2017. Above: Added on February 25, 2018. Above: Added on October 6, 2018. Ultra Rares Above: Bundled with the limited-edition Blu-ray volume 1 of the anime's first season. Above: Added on May 16, 2013. Prior to May 31, 2013, the untransformed version of the card looked as shown below. Above: Bundled with the Love Live! smartphone goods set sold at Animelo 2013. Above: Bundled with the limited-edition Blu-ray volume 7 of the anime's first season. Above: Added on September 30, 2013. Pairs with Hoshizora Rin (October Ver.). Above: Added on January 15, 2014. Pairs with Sonoda Umi (January Ver.). Above: Added on June 15, 2014. Pairs with Ayase Eli (June Ver.). Above: Bundled with the limited-edition Blu-ray volume 1 of the anime's second season. Above: Added on December 15, 2014. Pairs with Minami Kotori (Snowy Mountain Ver.). Above: Bundled with the limited-edition Blu-ray volume 7 of the anime's second season. Above: Added on May 15, 2015. Pairs with Yazawa Nico (Cyber Ver.). Above: Added on October 15, 2015. Pairs with Nishikino Maki (Animal Ver. (Part 2)). Above: Bundled with the Love Live! The School Idol Movie Blu-ray. Above: Bundled with the April 2016 edition of Dengeki G's Magazine. Above: Added on February 29, 2016. Pairs with Pairs with Koizumi Hanayo (Taisho Romance Ver.). Above: Bundled with the May 2016 edition of Dengeki G's Magazine. Above: Awarded as a login bonus as part of the You Decide ♪ Request UR campaign. Above: Added on June 15, 2016. Pairs with Toujou Nozomi (Idol Outfit Ver.). Above: Added on August 10, 2016. Pairs with Minami Kotori (Pool Ver. (Part 2)). Above: Added on June 10, 2017. Pairs with Toujou Nozomi (Ice Cream Ver.). Above: Limited UR in celebration of the 1-year anniversary of LLSIF Arcade. Above: Limited UR in celebration of LLSIF's fifth anniversary. Above: Added on July 10, 2018. Pairs with Ayase Eli (Witch Ver.) Above: Limited UR for Honoka's Birthday 2018. Above: Initially awarded as login bonus for Honoka's Birthday 2018. = Quotes = Home Screen 穂乃果も結構、運がいいんだよ？…でも、希ちゃんには負けるかも。 I have pretty good luck you know. ...Well, maybe worse than Nozomi-chan's. 穂乃果の家はおまんじゅうやさんなんだ♪遊びに来てね？ My family runs a manjuu store. ♪ Come visit us sometime, okay? こ、ここだけの話……穂乃果はピーマンが苦手です…… Th-This is just between us... but I don't like bell peppers... さ、元気出していってみよう！ All right, let's go and give it our all! ふわぁ～あ…やっぱり春は眠くなるよね～。 (Spring only) Fuwa~ Spring sure makes me sleepy~ 暑くて練習するのが大変だね～。 (Summer only) Practicing is a lot harder when it's this hot~ 食べ物がおいしい季節だね～。 (Fall only) It's the season when food tastes the best~ 最近寒いけど、ちゃんとあったかくしてる？ (Winter only) It's been pretty cold lately. Have you been keeping warm? よーし、穂乃果と一緒に歌おうよ！ (SRs/URs, 5AM - 5PM only) Sing together with me! おつかれさまっ！今日もいっぱい頑張ったねー！！ (SRs/URs, 5PM - 5AM only) Good job! We worked hard today too, didn't we!? おはよ～！今日も一緒にがんばろうねっ！！ (URs, 5AM - 11AM only) Morning~! Let's do our best today too! 調子はどうかな？無理しないでね (URs, 11AM - 5PM only) How are you feeling. Don't push yourself, okay? お疲れ？穂乃果がマッサージしてあげよっか？ (URs, 5PM - 11PM only) Good work. Do you want me to give you a massage? 今日も楽しかったねー！おやすみー！！ (URs, 11PM - 5AM only) Today was another fun-filled day! Good night! この衣装、すっごく動きやすいんだよー (Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #28 only) ''This outfit is really easy to move in. 穂乃果のハートをみんなにお届け♪ ''(Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #37; R #298; transformed R #334; transformed R #494; R #610; transformed R #679; high kizuna SR #349; high kizuna SR #444; SR #445; high kizuna SR #619; SR #710; high kizuna SR #735; high kizuna UR #492 only) ''I'll make sure my heart reaches everyone! ♪ さあ！どんどん進むよー！ ''(Low-kizuna low-leveled transformed R #46; transformed R #284; transformed R #430; transformed R #569; R #592; SR #226; SR #235; SR #349; SR #444; high kizuna SR #445; high kizuna SR #516; SR #619; high kizuna SR #710; SR #735; UR #159; UR #347; UR #492 only) ''Okay, let's keep on going! 穂乃果の笑顔、色んな人に届けられるかな？ ''(Untransformed SR #55; SR #108; SR #109; low kizuna UR #65; UR #137; high kizuna UR #347 only) I wonder if my smile will reach lots of different people. この服すっごいアイドルっぽい！ってスクールアイドルなんだけど… (Transformed SR #55 only) This outfit has a very idol-like feel to it! But I'm a school idol though.... スクールアイドルとしてずいぶん成長できた気がする…あなたのおかげだね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #55; high kizuna SR #108; high kizuna SR #109; high kizuna SR #226; high kizuna SR #235; SR #516; high kizuna UR #65; high kizuna UR #137; high kizuna UR #159 only) I feel like I've gotten a lot better as a school idol... It's all thanks to you! ♪ 沢山練習して、立派なスクールアイドルになりたいな♪ (Untransformed SR #71 only) I want to practice a ton and become the best school idol there is! ♪ 穂乃果隊員！出動です！ (Transformed SR #71 only) Honoka-team! Dispatch! 穂乃果にも消せない気持ち、知ってる？……やっぱり恥ずかしいからやめ！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #71 only) Do I know of a feeling that even I can't forget?...as expected, it's embarrassing so stop it! ほら、穂乃果のパジャマー、どう？どう？ (Untransformed SR #107 only) What do you think of my pajamas? がおー！たべちゃうぞ～！？ (Transformed SR #107 only) * Growwl-!* I'm going to eat you!? ほーら、ぬいぐるみみたいでしょー？枕もとに置いて欲しいな♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #107 only) Look, I'm like a stuffed animal, aren't I? I'd love to be placed by your pillow. ♪ おおっ！？アイス食べたら、当たっちゃったみたい！もう１本はあなたにあげるね♪ (Untransformed SR #122 only) oh?! When eating ice, it feels like i've been hit by cool water! I'll give you another ice cube♪ う～ん、この水着ちょっとちっちゃい気がするよ～ (Transformed SR #122 only) Well, this swimming suit is kind of tiny I guess~ ええっ、胸が大きくなる方法が分かっちゃったの！？聞きたいような、聞きたくないような…… (High kizuna, transformed SR #122 only) Ehh? You know of a way to make breasts bigger?! I want to know, and yet i don't want to know.... 今日ってもしかして暑い？うちわ持ってくればよかったかも～っ (Untransformed SR #141 only) Could today be a hot day? It might have been a good idea to bring along a few fans. 夏大好き穂乃果だよ♪一緒に夏を満喫しようっ！ (Transformed SR #141 only) I like summer♪ Lets enjoy the summer together! お祭りの後に飲むラムネっておいしいな～！穂乃果が飲んだのでよかったら、あなたも飲む？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #141 only) Ramune tastes great after a festival, doesn't it~!I have already drunk some of it, but would You like to drink some too? うむむ……　もっとお母さんにお料理習っておけばよかったかも～っ (Untransformed SR #176 only) Umm.....It may have been a good idea to learn to cook more dishes from my mother 一緒にお料理、楽しいな♪なんだかラブが育まれてるって感じ？ (Transformed SR #176 only) Cooking together is fun. ♪ It kinda feels like we're nurturing our love. カレー、とっても美味しくできたね♪穂乃果が食べさせてあげるよ。はい、あーんっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #176 only) The curry came out really well! ♪ I'll feed you, okay? Here, open wide! ふかしたてのおまんじゅうって、ハフハフってして熱いけど、おいしいからオススメだよ～ (Untransformed SR #189 only) Freshly steamed manjuu are hot, but they're delicious so I recommend them~ あなたのためだけの特別なおまんじゅう作っちゃおうかな♪ (Transformed SR #189 only) I'll make some special manjuu just for you. ♪ あなたが来てくれるなら、毎日穂むらのお手伝いしちゃおっかな……なんて。えへへ (High kizuna, transformed SR #189 only) If you came every day, maybe you could help us out at Homura... Ehehe. うう、寒いね～　もうちょっとあなたの近くにいってもいいかな？ (Untransformed SR #200 only) uu, it's cold, isn't it? Is it alright if I shift a little closer to you? クリスマスプレゼント、穂乃果はあなたとお揃いがいいな～っ (Transformed SR #200 only) Christmas present, Honoka is all right with you~ あれ……雪が降ってきたみたい。とってもロマンチックだね。ここから離れたくないな……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #200 only) Look there ... It seems that it has snowed. It is very romantic. I don’t want to leave from here... ♪ まだ寒いの～！？　穂乃果、もう寝ちゃおっかな。春が来たら教えてね…… (Untransformed SR #245 only) It's still cold ~!? Honoka, I'm already sleeping. Please tell me when spring comes... あなた専用のチョコレート、選ぶのに3時間くらいかかっちゃった。あはは…… (Transformed SR #245 only) It took me about 3 hours to choose a chocolate for your enjoyment. ahaha...... あなたと半分こって嬉しいかも！だからこれからも穂乃果とたくさん半分こしようね～♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #245 only) I'm glad the day is only half over! Let's do this again sometime soon~♪ 外が暖かくなってきたね！　今日は外で一緒にパンを食べようっ！ (Untransformed SR #261 only) The weather's gotten so warm! Let's eat bread together outside today! 今週も一緒に出かけられるよね？　毎週あなたとお出かけなんて最高だな……♪ (Transformed SR #261 only) We can go out together this week, too, can't we? It's really cool to get to go out with you every week... ♪ お弁当、作ってきたよ！　はい、あーんっ♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #261 only) I brought a bento for lunch! Ah, delicious ♪ 甘い物～　甘い物はどこだ～ (Untransformed SR #276 only) Sweets~ Where are the sweets~ 今日はココアが飲みたい気持ちだから、今から一緒に飲みに行こうよ～♪ (Transformed SR #276 only) I want to drink hot cocoa today, so let's go get some together~♪ ずっとあなたのこと……考えてた。この気持ち、どうやって伝えたらいいのかな (High kizuna, transformed SR #276 only) I've been thinking about you for such a long time... I wonder how I should describe this feeling. 今日はお出かけめんどくさいよ～ずっとおうちでゴロゴロしてたい…… (Untransformed SR #319 only) I'm burnt out after going out today - I want to go stay at home forever... 今日はブランコこぎまくるんだ！　風をいっぱい感じられて、最高だよ♪ (Transformed SR #319 only) Today I'm going to go on the swings! The winds are strong today, so it's perfect ♪ トロトロのチーズだよ♪こぼれないように～、おっきく口を開けて、いっただっきまーす♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #319 only) I brought some cheese ♪ I'll make sure you don't spill, so open your mouth and say "ahh" ♪ 連休はどこかお出かけした？　穂乃果も呼んでくれたらよかったのに～っ (Untransformed SR #324 only) Did you go anywhere over the holidays? You should've invited me~ ハイキングって楽しいなあ♪　あとで食べるおやつとお弁当のことを考えると、もっと楽しい♪ (Transformed SR #324 only) Hiking is so much fun. ♪ But I'm having even more fun thinking about the snacks and lunch we'll get to eat later. ♪ もっと先まで歩こうよ。手は……ほどかないでね？ (High kizuna, transformed SR #324 only) Let's walk for a little longer. Don't... let go of my hand, okay? もうすぐプールに入れるかな～？　泳ぐと気分がすっきりするよね (Untransformed SR #354 only) I wonder if the pool will open soon~? Swimming always makes you feel better. 人魚姫ってどんな食事をしてるのかな～？穂乃果が好きなパンも気に入ってくれるかな？ (Transformed SR #354 only) I wonder what kind of food a mermaid princess is supposed to eat~? Do they like bread, like Honoka does? 穂乃果が人魚になったら、会いに来てくれる？2人で一緒に歌いたいな♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #354 only) *placeholder* うーむ……　海未ちゃんが単語帳作ってくれたけど、めくる気すら起きないよ…… (Untransformed SR #374 only) Hrmm... Umi made me a vocab notebook, but I don't feel like opening it... ニーハオ♪　外国語のことなら、なんでも穂乃果に聞いてね！ (Transformed SR #374 only) Ni hao! ♪ Ask me anything about foreign languages, okay? あなたが穂乃果のそばにいてくれるのが普通になってるけど、ありがとうの気持ちは忘れてないよ (High kizuna, transformed SR #374 only) It's normal for you to be with Honoka a lot, but I never stop feeling thankful for it. うふふ……今年ははっぴを新調しちゃった♪　見て見て～っ (Untransformed SR #410 only) *placeholder* まだ来てないのかなあ……？　先に焼きそば買いに行っちゃおうっと (Transformed SR #410 only) *placeholder* みんなと一緒に遊ぶのはもちろんすっごく楽しいけど、あなたと二人だけで遊ぶのも好きだなあ (High kizuna, transformed SR #410 only) *placeholder* 穂むらの店番、いつもはあんまり気が進まないけど…今日はがんばっちゃおーっと (Untransformed SR #412 only) *placeholder* 穂乃果は穂乃果らしくしてたいな。あなたには嘘つきたくないもんね (Transformed SR #412 only) *placeholder* 今度は穂むらじゃなくて、穂乃果と一緒にパン屋さんに行こうよ！　お願い、ご主人様～っ (High kizuna, transformed SR #412 only) *placeholder* えへへ……遊園地が楽しみで、今朝は早起きしちゃった！ (Untransformed SR #422 only) I'm looking forward to the amusement park so much, I got up early this morning! ハロウィンの時期は、遊園地が2倍楽しめちゃうね。ラッキーかも！ (Transformed SR #422 only) During Halloween, the amusement park seems to be twice as fun. Lucky me! 二人で手をつないだら、踊るのがもっともっと楽しくなっちゃうね……♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #422 only) When you're holding hands with someone, dancing can be even more fun... ♪ 夜になったら、夜空の星を眺めてみようかなって思うんだけど、つい忘れて寝ちゃうんだよねー (Untransformed SR #452 only) *placeholder* 絵本、絵本……　最近はこどもじゃなくても楽しめる絵本が多いから嬉しいな♪ (Transformed SR #452 only) *placeholder* 他のみんなはどんな衣装なのかな……♪星座っぽいポーズで写真撮りたいっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #452 only) *placeholder* 今年の抱負？　うーん。寝坊をなくす……は無理かもだから、寝坊を少し減らすことにする！ (Untransformed SR #503 only) *placeholder* うーん♪お雑煮美味しいなあ！雪穂～、お雑煮おかわりちょうだいっ！ (Transformed SR #503 only) *placeholder* そうだ、後でうちに遊びにおいでよ！　一緒にお雑煮食べよう♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #503 only) *placeholder* 一月が一番寒そうな感じがするけど、二月の方が寒いよね…… (Untransformed SR #527 only) *placeholder* くんくん……　これは手作りチョコ大成功の匂い……！ (Transformed SR #527 only) *placeholder* もっと食べたい？　いいよ！　はい、あーん♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #527 only) *placeholder* 節分かあ！　鬼退治に腕がなる～っ (Untransformed SR #533 only) *placeholder* 誰が節分の鬼になるのかな～？？ (Transformed SR #533 only) *placeholder* 一緒に逃げよう！　手を握って二人で猛ダッシュだよっ (High kizuna, transformed SR #533 only) *placeholder* まだ寒い日が続くけど、おひさまの光はだいぶ暖かくなってきた気がする♪ (Untransformed SR #553 only) *placeholder* 手作りのプレゼントってすごく嬉しいなあ……♪　うふふ……つい思い出し笑いしちゃうっ (Transformed SR #553 only) *placeholder* ことりちゃんと海未ちゃんは、穂乃果にとって家族みたいっていうか……すごく大切な人なんだ (High kizuna, transformed SR #553 only) Kotori-chan and Umi-chan are like my family... They're really precious to me. 今、ことりちゃんが海未ちゃんの髪をセットしてあげてるんだよ。かわいくてとってもいい感じ♪ (Untransformed SR #561 only) *placeholder* すももとももはもものうち！　……あ、あれ？何か違うかな？？ (Transformed SR #561 only) *placeholder* 漢字難しいよ～　今から二人でノートとえんぴつ持って、海未ちゃんに教わりに行こう！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #561 only) Kanji is hard~ Let's bring our notebooks and pencils and have Umi-chan teach us! 希ちゃんって催眠術出来るの？　へえ、すごいなあ……ぐぅ…… (Untransformed SR #604 only) Nozomi-chan can perform hypnosis? Wow, that's amazing... Zzz... 希ちゃんに催眠術を教わったんだ！これでマジックショーも大成功間違いなし！ (Transformed SR #604 only) Nozomi-chan taught me hypnosis! With this, there's no way my magic show won't be a success! な、なんか今日の穂乃果って変だよね？あなたの顔見ると恥ずかしくなっちゃう……なんでだろう (High kizuna, transformed SR #604 only) Wh-Why am I so weird today? When I see your face I get all embarrassed... I wonder why... 雪穂、一緒にお団子作ろうっ！違うよ、おやつじゃなくてもっと大事なお団子なんだってば～っ (Untransformed SR #636 only) Yukiho, let's make dumplings together! No, it's not for a snack, these dumplings are more important~ おおっ、これが伝説のきびだんご……！くーっ、テンションあがる～っ！ (Transformed SR #636 only) Ooh, so this is the legendary crab dumpling..! Ohh, the tension is building! はっ……　みんなをお供にする前にきびだんごを食べ終わってしまった……！ (High kizuna, transformed SR #636 only) Haha... I finished my fillet dumplings before anyone else did..! 私たちの歌を聴きたいって言ってもらえたら…こんなに幸せなことはないよねっ♪ (Untransformed SR #639 only) If you told us that you wanted to hear our song... nothing would make me happier ♪ 海の家に来てるんだよ！　海未ちゃんの家じゃなくて、海にある海の家♪ (Transformed SR #639 only) I'm at Umi's house! But it's not the real umi's (ocean's) house, that house is in the sea ♪ 海に来たら、何でも思い出になっちゃうみたい。二人で並んでごはん食べてるだけでも幸せだな～ (High kizuna, transformed SR #639 only) When you're spending time with Umi, anything can become memorable. I'm happy just to eat lunch between the two of us~ 授業の時間割がぜーんぶプールになったら、毎日楽しく授業受けられるのになーっ (Untransformed SR #663 only) When you start holding your lessons at the pool, you look forward to lessons every day. 日焼け止めって塗らなくちゃダメなの？ことりちゃん、穂乃果の分まで塗っといてよ～ (Transformed SR #663 only) Do you have to put on sunscreen? Kotori-chan, please help Honoka put hers on~ 放課後、どこにお出かけするか決めよう！穂乃果はあなたとならどこでもいいけどね♪ (High kizuna, transformed SR #663 only) Let's decide where to go after school! Honoka will go anywhere, as long as it's with you ♪ 水遊びはそろそろおしまいかなあ？　そしたら、今度は遊園地に行こうね♪ (Untransformed SR #671 only) *placeholder* おおっ……これは忍者にはかかせない布だっ！　く～っ、早く使ってみたいっ (Transformed SR #671 only) *placeholder* へ、変だな……　なんだかあなたのことを意識しちゃうみたい (High kizuna, transformed SR #671 only) *placeholder* 今日は美術館でイベント！　普段はあんまり行かない場所なんだよねー (Untransformed SR #730 only) *placeholder* 昔の貴族の人って、みんなこういう格好をしていたんだよね！　すごい綺麗な時代だったんだね (Transformed SR #730 only) *placeholder* お菓子のことなら穂乃果にお任せ。え、洋菓子？　それはちょっと専門外かなあ (High kizuna, transformed SR #730 only) *placeholder* どうやったらファンのみんなが喜んでくれるかなあ？ (UR #79 only, all states) How can I make all of our fans happy? うー、もう！穂乃果ったらドジ…… (Untransformed UR #79 only) Ah- already! Honoka's coming... いえーい、みんな盛り上がってるー！？ (Transformed UR #79 only) Alright, is everyone excited!? あなたがいれば何でもできそう！穂乃果、羽ばたきます♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #79 only) As long as you're there, I can do anything! Honoka, fluttering ♪ 穂乃果、身体動かすの大好きなんだ～♪今日も頑張っちゃお！ (Untransformed UR #165 only) Honoka loves dancing～♪ You do your best today, too! 一緒にパン食い競走に出ようよ！穂乃果ね、優勝狙えそうな気がするんだ♪ (Transformed UR #165 only) Let's have a bread-eating race together! Honoka feels like she can definitely win ♪ ２人で手をつないで出来るストレッチもあるんだよ！ちょっと恥ずかしいけど、やってみようよ♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #165 only) There are some stretches that you can do with two people holding hands! It's a bit embarrassing, but let's try ♪ 今年の抱負？えっと……あんまり転ばないこと、かな？ (Untransformed UR #222 only) This new year's resolutions? Er... maybe not to fall over so much? 晴れ着って、キレイでかっこいい！大切な日に着るのにピッタリだよね～ (Transformed UR #222 only) Look how cool and elegant these clothes are! It's perfect for wearing on an important day~ えへへ……　あなたとの運勢、やっぱり大吉みたい♪うれしいな！ (High kizuna, transformed UR #222 only) Erm... fortune is with you, I'm glad you like your daikichi (sushi)! 普段からドレスを着る機会があるのは、真姫ちゃんだけだよね～ (Untransformed UR #346 only) Maki-chan is the only one who has the chance to wear a princess dress like this every day~ ドレスを着てステージで踊るのはどうかな？　……わ、わわっ、裾踏んじゃった～っ (Transformed UR #346 only) What if I danced onstage in this outfit? ...Wah, I accidentally stepped on the hem. あなたが喜んでくれて……穂乃果も嬉しいな。えへへ……着てよかった♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #346 only) You look happy... Honoka is, too. Ehehe... I'm glad I got to wear this. 雪が降ると嬉しいけど、大雪だと困るから……ほどほどに雪が降りますように！ (Untransformed UR #483 only) I like it when the snow falls, but I'm in trouble if it falls too heavily... I wish it would only snow a little! スキー旅行、初日から滑りまくりなんだ楽しいけど、もう身体が限界かも…… (Transformed UR #483 only) The first day of our ski trip has been fun, but my body's already getting tired... この旅館、ゲームコーナーが入ってるんだって！　次はゲーム対決しよう♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #483 only) This ryokan (inn) has an arcade! Let's go play there next ♪ ゲームセンター！ゲームセンターに行きたいっ！にこちゃん、一緒に行こう！ (Untransformed UR #600 only) Arcade! I want to go to the arcade! Nico-chan, let's go together! にこちゃーん！　このぬいぐるみ取れないよ～、助けてよ～っ！ (Transformed UR #600 only) Nico-chan! I can't get this stuffed animal~ please help me! ゲームが上手い人って尊敬しちゃう！　あなたがゲームやってるところも見たいなあ♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #600 only) I really respect people who are good at games! I want to see you play games sometime, too ♪ 今日は動物園に来たの！　ワンちゃんたちと、いっぱい遊ぶんだあ♪ (Untransformed UR #708 only) I got to come to the zoo today! A lot of playing with the dogs ♪ わあ、穂乃果がワンちゃんになっちゃった♪　ねえ、よしよしーってして欲しいな♪ (Transformed UR #708 only) Wah~, Honoka became a dog ♪ Hey, I want you to do your best ♪ μ'sを動物にたとえると、みんな何になるのかな？穂乃果はやっぱり、ワンちゃんがいいな♪ (High kizuna, transformed UR #708 only) If you compared μ's to animals, what would they be? It seems that after all, Honoka is a dog, and dogs are good ♪ Tapping the Character 穂乃果がサポートしちゃうよー。 I'll be sure to support you. きゃ～くすぐったいよ～！ Kyaa~ That tickles! え？なになに？？ Huh? What? What? 何かあった？ What happened? もう！それ以上やると、穂乃果怒っちゃうよ。 Geez! If you don't stop, I'll get angry. わっ！どうしたの？ Wah! What's wrong? え、ちょっとやだ、なに触ってるのっ？！ Huh? Stop it! Where are you touching!? 呼んだ呼んだ？ Did you call for me? ダメダメダメー！ここじゃダメー！ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) No, no, no! Not here! ちょ、ちょっとだけだよ…？ (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) J-Just for a little bit, okay? そんなことされたら照れちゃうよー (High kizuna, transformed URs/SRs only) I'll get embarrassed if you do that. Other Screens どんなお話があるんだろう？ (Story screen) What stories are there? 部員のみんなの調子はどう？ (Club members screen) How's everyone in the club doing? LPがない時はラブカストーンで回復できるんだって。 (Shop screen) Loveca stones can replenish your LP when you're out. お友達はどうしてるかな？ (Friends screen) I wonder how your friends are doing. Event-Triggered プレゼントがあるって！わーい！なんだろ～？！ (When there are available presents) There are presents! Yay! I wonder what they are~ おぉっ？まだ練習できるみたいだよ！頑張るしかないね～！ (When a lesson is possible) Oh? It looks like you can still practice! Don't give up~ なんか特別練習ができそうだよ！ (When a special lesson is possible) It seems like you can do a special lesson! 新しい情報だよ！早く確認してみよう！ (When there is unread news) Hurry up and check out the news! 早くストーリーの続きを見ようよ！ (When there are unread stories) Go and read more of the story! 勧誘しようよ！ (When the daily normal box draw hasn't been done) Let's recruit some members! ねぇねぇ、今イベントやってるんだって！参加してみようよ～！ (When there is an event going on) Hey, there's an event going on right now! Let's participate~ 課題達成まで、前進あるのみ！ (When there are incomplete assignments) Until you clear your assignments, the only path is forward! ライブしようよ！穂乃果はまだまだ頑張れるよ！ (When there are new live stages) Let's do a live! I can still keep going! Date-Triggered あけましておめでとう～！　新年からあなたと一緒なんて、嬉しいな♪ (New Year's Day; January 1) Happy New Year~! I'm so glad I get to be with you right at the very start of it. ♪ お誕生日おめでとう、はなよちゃん☆　これからもかわいいかわいいスクールアイドルでいてね♪ (Hanayo's birthday; January 17) Happy birthday, Hanayo-chan! ☆ Make sure you stay being a cute school idol from now on too. ♪ 今日の豆まき、みんな目が本気だよ～　二人で一緒に逃げちゃおっか？ (Setsubun; February 3) Everyone's so serious about throwing beans today~ How about the two of us run away? 今日はチョコレートをいっぱい食べていい日だよ♪　ことりちゃんにもらいに行こーっと♪ (Valentine's Day; February 14) It's okay to eat lots of chocolate today. ♪ I'm going to go get some from Kotori-chan. ♪ お内裏様ってキリッとしてるから、海未ちゃんと絵里ちゃんが似合いそうかも～ (Doll Festival; March 3) The Emperor doll looks strict, so it reminds me of Umi-chan and Eli-chan~ ホワイトデーって、お菓子をたくさん食べていい日だよね？　ことりちゃんにもらいに行こーっと♪ (White Day; March 14) White Day's a day where I can eat lots of candy, right? I'm going to go get some from Kotori-chan. ♪ 海未ちゃんのお誕生日をお祝いして、ビックリさせちゃおう♪　まだ海未ちゃんには内緒だよ～ (Umi's birthday; March 15) We're going to surprise Umi-chan by throwing her a birthday party. ♪ Keep it a secret from her, okay~? ハッピーバースデー真姫ちゃん♪　みんな、真姫ちゃんのピアノと声がだーいすきなんだよ (Maki's birthday; April 19) Happy birthday, Maki-chan. ♪ Everyone loves your piano playing and your voice. はい、かしわ餅♪　今日はこどもの日だから、みんなで作ったんだよ (Children's Day; May 5) Here, kashiwa mochi. ♪ Today's Children's Day so we all made some together. 今日は希ちゃんのお誕生日だよ～！　うふふふ。みんなでお肉食べにいこーって約束してるんだ！！ (Nozomi's birthday; June 9) It's Nozomi-chan's birthday today~! Ehehehe. We're all going to go for yakiniku later! 今日は七夕だね。織姫様と彦星様が無事に会えるといいな♪　みんなの願い事も叶うといいな♪ (Tanabata; July 7) Today's Tanabata. I hope Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama get to meet. ♪ And I hope everyone's wishes get granted too. ♪ 七夕の短冊、もう書いた？穂乃果は織姫様と彦星様が毎日会えますように！って書いたよ～ (Tanabata; July 7) Did you already write down your wish for Tanabata? I wished for Orihime-sama and Hikoboshi-sama to be able to meet every day~ 今日は海未ちゃんの日なんだって！　お泊まり会をする予定だよ。楽しみだなあっ♪ (Marine Day 2014; July 21, 2014) Today is Umi-chan's day apparently! We're planning on having a sleepover. I'm looking forward to it! ♪ えへへ……海未ちゃんの日だから海に来てるんだよ♪わっ、冷たいよ海未ちゃーん！ (Marine Day 2015; July 20, 2015) Ehehe, it's Umi-chan's day so we came to the sea (umi). ♪ Wah, that's cold, Umi-chan! にこちゃんのお誕生日だから、みんなでにっこにっこにー☆するんだよ。さあ、みなさんご一緒にっ (Nico's birthday; July 22) It's Nico-chan's birthday, so we're all going to go "Nico Nico Smile ☆"! All together, everyone! にこちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう！みんな、にこちゃんのことがだーーーーいすきなんだよ♡ (Nico's birthday; July 22) Happy birthday, Nico-chan! Everyone loves you a lot you know. ♡ 今日は穂乃果の誕生日なんだ。大事な日だから、あなたに会えてよかったな。えへへ…… (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Today's my birthday. It's an important day, so I'm glad I got to see you. Ehehe... お誕生日をお祝いしてもらえると、生きてて良かった～って思っちゃう！　うーーん、幸せだっ♪ (Honoka's birthday; August 3) Having my birthday celebrated makes me think how glad I am to be alive! Mm, I'm so happy! ♪ 今日は十五夜だよ。まんまるのお月様って、ちょっと穂むらのおまんじゅうっぽいよね～ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2014; September 8, 2014) Today's the Mid-Autumn Festival. The full moon looks a bit like Homura's manjuu~ 穂むらの十五夜限定うさぎまんじゅう、販売しておりまーす！　う～、お手伝いよりお月見がしたいよ～ (Mid-Autumn Festival 2015; September 27, 2015) Homura has special rabbit manjuu on sale just for the Mid-Autumn Festival today! Uu~ I wish I could go moon viewing instead of helping out the store~ お菓子♪　お菓子♪　今日はことりちゃんのお誕生日だから、お菓子いっぱい買ってきたよ～ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Sweets~ ♪ Sweets~ ♪ Today's Kotori-chan's birthday so I bought lots of them~ ことりちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう♪　かわいくてしっかり者のことりちゃんがみんな大好きだよ (Kotori's birthday; September 12) Happy birthday, Kotori-chan. ♪ Everyone loves how cute and level-headed you are. 絵里ちゃん、お誕生日おめでとう♪　これからも穂乃果たちの面倒をみてください！なーんちゃって (Eli's birthday; October 21) Eli-chan, happy birthday! ♪ Please keep looking after us! Just kidding. 今日は絵里ちゃんのお誕生日なんだ。みんなでいっぱいお祝いして、ビックリさせちゃおうっ♪ (Eli's birthday; October 21) It's Eli-chan's birthday today. We're all going to congratulate her and surprise her! ♪ ハロウィンだから、仮装してお菓子をもらいたいなあ！　二人でお揃いの仮装しようよ～♪ (Halloween; October 31) It's Halloween, so I want to dress up and get candy! Let's go out in matching outfits~ ♪ きゃーーーっ！！　おばけーーーー！！！！　……はっ、もしかして海未ちゃん仮装してるの！？ (Halloween; October 31) Kyaa! A ghost! ...Ah, was it just Umi-chan dressed up as one!? 凛ちゃんのお誕生日プレゼント、何にしようか迷うよ～　ラーメンのぬいぐるみとか売ってるかな？ (Rin's birthday; November 1) I'm having trouble figuring out what to get Rin-chan for her birthday. Do they sell ramen plushies? 凛ちゃんお誕生日おめでとう！　これからも、元気いっぱいの凛ちゃんとずっと一緒にいたいなあ♪ (Rin's birthday; November 1) Happy birthday, Rin-chan! I hope that I can be together with your energetic self forever. ♪ サンタさんって、プレゼントがいーっぱいの倉庫を持ってると思うんだ。行ってみたいな～ (Christmas Day; December 25) I think Santa has a huge warehouse full of presents. I want to go to it~ メリークリスマスっ！　みんながいて、あなたもいる。穂乃果にとって最高のクリスマスだよ♪ (Christmas Day; December 25) Merry Christmas! Everyone is with me, and so are you. I couldn't ask for a better Christmas! ♪ 今年一年、とっても楽しかったな♪今年最後の思い出に、一緒に年越しそば食べようよっ (New Year's Eve; December 31) This year was a lot of fun. ♪ Let's have some New Year's soba together and make that our last memory of the year! 来年もみんなに私たちの歌声を届けられますように……♪　来年もがんばろーっと！ (New Year's Eve; December 31) May our songs reach everyone next year as well... ♪ I'll do my best next year too! 今日はライブだよー！　今までの練習の成果を、みんなにも見せてあげたいな (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 1; January 31, 2015) We've got a concert today! I want to show everyone the fruits of our practice. えへへ……顔がにやけちゃう。ライブって、みんなの嬉しそうな顔が見られるのが最高なんだ～ (µ's Go→Go! LoveLive!2015 ~Dream Sensation!~ Day 2; February 1, 2015) Ehehe... You've got a huge grin on your face. It's great seeing everyone's happy faces during a concert~ きょろきょろ…うふ。今日の映画、楽しみだねえ♪　……はっ、凛ちゃんがもう寝てる！ (Love Live! The School Idol Movie premiere; June 13, 2015 to July 31, 2015) *glance glance*... Hehe, I can't wait for today's movie. ♪ ...Ah! Rin-chan's already asleep! Cameos 穂乃果のこと忘れてない？ Have you forgotten about me? 穂乃果もたまには呼んでよ～。 Call on me sometimes~ 最近消防の仕事が忙しくて…って嘘嘘！ (Transformed SR #71 only) I've been really busy with firefighting work... Just kidding! くまさん穂乃果にも構ってようー (Transformed SR #107 only) Give bear Honoka some of your time too! ねえねえ、穂乃果とも一緒にプール行こうよ～っ (Transformed SR #122 only) Hey, hey, let's go to the pool~! あなたが私と一緒にいたくなりますように～っ　……って、催眠術きいてない？''(Transformed SR #604 only)'' You will want to be with me~ ...Huh? The hypnosis isn't working? ここまで穂乃果をつれてきてくれたのに…離れたりしたら…やぁだよ？ (Transformed UR #79 only) After all we've been through together... I don't want to be away from you.